


Rogues, Spectres & compagnie

by FanWarriors_19



Series: Incorrect Quotes [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: X-Wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Facebook (kind of), Ficlet Collection, Fluff and Humor, Incorrect Quotes, Multi, Rogue Squadron (Star Wars), Wedge needs a break, Wraith Squadron (Star Wars)
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 103
Words: 5,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27760195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanWarriors_19/pseuds/FanWarriors_19
Summary: Nostalgiques de la série de romans "X-Wing", ou bien simplement fans de la saga, découvrez ou redécouvrez les membres des Escadrons Rogue et Spectre comme vous ne les avez jamais vus. Wedge Antilles, Corran Horn, Mirax Terrik, Wes Janson, ou encore Hobbie Klivian se déchaînent sur un t'chat de groupe. - Recueil tiré des conversations de "Stellar Messenger".[Isa'ralia Faradien]
Relationships: Corran Horn & Mirax Terrik, Leia Organa & Han Solo, Mara Jade & Luke Skywalker, Wedge Antilles & Tycho Celchu, Wes Janson & Derek "Hobbie" Klivian
Series: Incorrect Quotes [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014441
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Conversation n°1

**Author's Note:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)
> 
> \--> [« Stellar Messenger »](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14327481/chapters/33061836)

**#1**

**Mirax :** Je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir me retenir de t'en coller une pour ce que tu viens de me faire.

**Corran :** Allez, je suis sûr que tu as toujours voulu m'en mettre une ? Même une petite ?

**Wedge :** Absolument.

**Tycho :** Oui.

**Mara :** Oui.

**Gavin :** Oui... Attendez, pour quoi on vote déjà ?

**Corran :** Je ne vous posais pas la question à vous, les gens !

**Wedge :** Admets-le. Tu l'as quand même bien cherchée, celle-là.

**Mirax :** Je me suis surtout plantée de conversation pour engueuler Corran, mais allez-y les gars, faites-vous plaisir avec lui.


	2. Conversation n°2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#2**

**Mirax :** Les premières impressions sont toujours très importantes.

**Corran :** Mais tu m'as épousé quand même.

**Mirax :** Où avais-je donc la tête ce jour-là ?


	3. Conversation n°3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#3**

**Kell :** Et tout le monde est content !

**Myn :** Non, je ne suis pas content.

**Kell :** Tu n'es JAMAIS content.

**Tyria :** C'est pas sa faute.


	4. Conversation n°4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#4**

**Luke :** Viens par ici, Mara. Faire partie du groupe, ça signifie aussi faire partie des câlins de groupe.

**Mara :** Bah c'est un très mauvais concept, alors. Il faudrait revoir la philosophie.


	5. Conversation n°5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#5**

**Wedge :** Je me sens comme une maman fière dont les poussins auraient appris à voler !

**Ackbar :** Comparaison intéressante. Les poulets sont connus pour être mauvais en vol.

**Wedge :** …

**Kell :** Vous nous clashez collectivement ? POULETS, TOUS À L'ATTAQUE.


	6. Conversation n°6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#6**

**Corran :** Oh, allez les gars, je n'ai pas bu à ce point hier soir !

**Tycho :** Tu draguais Mirax.

**Corran :** Et alors ? C'est ma femme.

**Tycho :** Tu lui as demandé si elle était célibataire...

**Wedge :** … Et ensuite tu as pleuré quand elle t'as dit qu'elle ne l'était pas.


	7. Conversation n°7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#7**

**Wedge :** …

**Wedge :** Alors, si tout le monde a enfin fini d'être stupide ici...

**Wes :** J'en avais encore en réserve, mais continue donc.


	8. Conversation n°8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#8**

**Tycho :** C'est une question bien basse, je n'y répondrais pas !

**Wedge :** Allez, c'est juste une question. Si tu devais frapper quelqu'un dans l'escadron, si tu DEVAIS vraiment le faire, ce serait qui ?

**Tycho :** Je ne répondrais pas à ça ! Nous sommes tous amis, n'est-ce pas, alors pourquoi est-ce que je frapperais qui que ce soit ?

**Wedge :** … Ce serait Corran, n'est-ce pas ?

**Tycho :** Ouais, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi.

**Corran :** POURQUOI est-ce que ça tombe toujours sur moi ?


	9. Conversation n°9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#9**

**Piggy :** J'ai brossé mes dents avec un dentifrice qui donne un drôle de goût à tout ce que je mange. Un goût effervescent.

**Kell :** Je passe ma vie à chercher sur Google les mots que tu utilises pour savoir ce qu'ils veulent dire.

**Piggy :** Les dents sont les choses dures et pointues dans ta bouche, et le dentifrice aide à les garder propres et solides.


	10. Conversation n°10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#10**

**Kell :** Es-tu une grande cuillère ou une petite cuillère ?

**Corran :** Je suis un couteau.

**Mirax :** C'est une petite cuillère.


	11. Conversation n°11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#11**

**Wedge :** Alors, est-ce que ce boulot est aussi glamour que vous ne le pensiez ?

**Gavin :** Eh bien, à part pour tout ce qui est terrifiant à en souiller son pantalon, ouais, plutôt.


	12. Conversation n°12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#12**

**Corran :** J’ai une idée.

**Wedge :** Une bonne, au moins ?

**Corran :** Faudrait pas non plus s’emballer.


	13. Conversation n°13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#13**

**Face :** L’Escadron Spectre a un plan.

**Ackbar :** L’Escadron Spectre a l’intelligence collective d’un ananas.

**Kell :** Hey ! Je ne vous permets pas !


	14. Conversation n°14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#14**

**Hobbie :** Et si la seule raison pour laquelle nous ne pouvons pas passer à travers les miroirs est parce que nos reflets nous barrent la route ?

**Wes :** Et s’ils nous protégeaient, plutôt ? Peut-être qu’ils savent que ce qu’il y a de l’autre côté est horrible et douloureux, et qu’ils tentent de nous empêcher de passer de l’autre côté.

**Hobbie :** Je dois être du mauvais côté du miroir, alors.

**Wes :** Peut-être que tu es le reflet.

**Wedge :** Sérieux, laissez-moi dormir ? Je jure sur la putain de Force que si vous deux ne vous taisez pas…


	15. Conversation n°15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#15**

**Corran :** Hey. Ce n’est pas le moment de blâmer Kyp.

**Kyp :** Merci. Enfin quelqu’un qui prend ma défense.

**Corran :** Il y aura tout le temps dont vous aurez besoin pour blâmer Kyp, quand cette crise sera résolue.


	16. Conversation n°16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#16**

**Wedge :** Je fais de l’excellent travail quand il s’agit de garder secret mon crush.

**Tycho :** Salut tout le monde !

**Wedge :** Je dois être gay… je veux dire, je dois y aller.

**Corran :** Ha ! Démasqué, patron !

**Tycho :** Que se passe-t-il ?


	17. Conversation n°17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#17**

**Wedge :** Nous ferons front ensemble, à la vie à la mort.

**Wes :** Probablement à la mort.

**Hobbie :** Très sûrement à la mort.


	18. Conversation n°18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#18**

**Corran :** À quoi Mara est-elle allergique ? C’est pour savoir ce que je prends pour la fête de demain soir.

**Luke :** Aux cacahuètes.

**Kell :** Ainsi qu’au spectre complet des émotions humaines.


	19. Conversation n°19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#19**

**Hobbie :** Oh non. Tu viens d’avoir une idée, n’est-ce pas ?

**Wes :** Ouaip.

**Hobbie :** Est-ce que cette idée va m’attirer des ennuis ?

**Wes :** Peut-être.

**Hobbie :** Est-ce que cette idée va me causer de la souffrance physique ?

**Wes :** Oui, définitivement.


	20. Conversation n°20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#20**

**Luke :** Bon travail, Corran.

**Corran :** Tu me donnes un badge ?

**Luke :** Pas un simple badge. Celui-ci est orné d’un chaton qui fait “Miaou !”

**Corran :** Je ne suis plus à l’école maternelle.

**Luke :** D’accord, je le reprends.

**Corran :** Hey, je l’ai durement gagné, rends-le moi !


	21. Conversation n°21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#21**

**Tyria :** Les choses pourraient être pires, tu sais.

**Myn :** Comment ?

**Tyria :** Comment quoi ?

**Myn :** Comment pourraient-elles être pires ?

**Tyria :** Elles ne le pourraient pas. J’ai menti.


	22. Conversation n°22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#22**

**Wes :** Oh, ce caleçon est terriblement serré. Surtout au niveau de la… chose. C’est un caleçon franchement pas terrible. Je devrais m’en débarrasser.

**Wedge :** S’il te plaît, ne retire pas ton caleçon devant moi. Je sais que tu n’as pas fait de lessive récemment.

**Wes :** Je suis en train de porter ton slip de bain.

**Wedge :** Tu peux le garder.

**Wes :** Aww, merci.


	23. Conversation n°23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#23**

**Wedge :** Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous savons exactement ce que nous faisons. Tout va très bien se passer !

**Hobbie :** Comment peux-tu encore dire ça ?

**Wedge :** Parce que, parfois, quand les choses deviennent vraiment difficiles, le déni est tout ce qu’il nous reste.


	24. Conversation n°24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#24**

**Corran :** Ne le prends pas mal, mais j’ai l’impression que tu es devenue beaucoup plus cool par rapport au jour où je t’ai rencontrée.

**Mara :** Merci. Et si je peux te retourner le compliment, je pense que tu es devenu un peu moins ennuyant.


	25. Conversation n°25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#25**

**Tyria :** Si nous avons besoin de plus d’explosifs que cela, alors c’est que nous faisons quelque chose de vraiment mal.

**Kell :** Ou quelque chose de vraiment bien.


	26. Conversation n°26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#26**

**Wedge :** Wes, tu es encore en vie ?

**Wes :** Non. Ces gosses m’ont achevé avec leurs âneries toute l’après-midi.

**Wedge :** Oh, alors je suppose que ce n’est pas la peine que je t’offre le repas…

**Wes :** Attends ! Peut-être que j’ai encore un peu de vie en moi !


	27. Conversation n°27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#27**

**Karrde :** Mara porte un t-shirt rose, je répète, Mara porte un t-shirt rose !

**Han :** Es-tu sûr que ce n’est pas juste un t-shirt blanc qui aurait été entaché du sang de ses ennemis ?

**Luke :** Peut-être que ce n’est même pas elle. Est-ce qu’elle a une sœur jumelle ?

**Leia :** Si Mara avait une jumelle, elle l’aurait dévorée alors qu’elles étaient encore dans l’utérus de leur mère.

**Corran :** Eh. Attendez. Stop. Comment cela se fait-il que personne ici n’est allé l’embêter à propos de ce t-shirt ?

**Wedge :** C’est Mara. Elle est terrifiante.

**Corran :** Vous êtes incroyables ! Une fois, j’ai porté un nœud papillon avec du mauve dessus, et vous les gars vous m’avez appelé “Monsieur Raisin” pendant deux ans !

**Wes :** Oui, mais toi, tu ne fais même pas peur.


	28. Conversation n°28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#28**

**Wes :** Je suis composé de 80 % d’eau, de 20 % de pizza, et de 100 % de swag.

**Hobbie :** Ça fait 200 %.

**Wes :** Je suis deux fois l’homme que tu pourras jamais être.


	29. Conversation n°29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#29**

**Tycho :** Wow, ces Impériaux nous haïssent vraiment, Wedge.

**Wedge :** Oui. Ils sont peut-être homophobes.

**Tycho :** … Mais nous ne sommes pas gays, Wedge.

**Wedge :** Ah bon ?!


	30. Conversation n°30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#30**

**Wedge :** C’est une grosse erreur.

**Tycho :** Une erreur dont nous rigolerons un jour.

**Wedge :** Mais pas aujourd’hui.

**Tycho :** Oh non, aujourd’hui va être un enfer.


	31. Conversation n°31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#31**

**Wedge :** Pourquoi est-ce que Corran est debout sur le comptoir ?

**Mirax :** Il aime être grand.


	32. Conversation n°32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#32**

**Wedge :** Eh bien, si vous jugez le succès par le nombre d’ennemis que vous vous faites… c’était une soirée plutôt couronnée de succès.

**Tycho :** Que s’est-il passé ?

**Wedge :** Juste mes Spectres qui ont pourri l’ambiance de tout un casino de la Bordure Extérieure, à eux tout seuls, en l’espace de quelques minutes… Ils n’avaient jamais fait un aussi bon travail de groupe jusqu’à présent. Dommage que ce soit pour insulter des groupes de chasseurs de primes.

**Corran :** Typique des Spectres, de ne pas savoir se la fermer quand ils devraient…

**Kell :** Ah ouais ? Et là, qui c’est qui vient de se la ramener alors que personne ne lui a demandé son avis ?

**Corran :** … Je commence le compte de mes ennemis. Peut-être aurais-je plus de succès que vous, Commandant Antilles.

**Wedge :** Statistiquement, il y a trop de Spectres pour que qui ce soit puisse détrôner notre formidable record. Mais si l’envie vous prenait de sortir, de prendre l’air… vous pourriez vous mettre à dos beauuuucoup plus de personnes que nous n’avons pu le faire. Ce serait un exploit, à vous seul… quoique, non, en fait, c’est déjà votre spécialité.


	33. Conversation n°33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#33**

**Kyp :** Pourquoi me demander mon opinion si personne n’a envie de l’entendre ?

**Corran :** Parce que, généralement, ça ne te dérange pas trop.


	34. Conversation n°34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#34**

**Winter :** Les gens, vous ne devinerez jamais ce que j’ai découvert sur le compte StarBook de Fey’lya.

**Leia :** Un ami. En effet. C’est tout simplement incroyable.

**Winter :** Extraordinaire !

**Leia :** … En vrai, c’est certainement quelqu’un qui l’a accepté sous la menace d’un blaster.


	35. Conversation n°35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#35**

**Corran :** Pourquoi est-ce que Isard est si horrible ?

**Wedge :** Je suppose que quand on trouve un domaine dans lequel on excelle, on ne le lâche plus.


	36. Conversation n°36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#36**

**Corran :** Je suis officiellement un Jedi !

**Wedge :** Je n’ai jamais été aussi fier de toi de toute ma vie.

**Corran :** Euh… j’ai gagné un grand nombre de batailles…

**Wedge :** Et pourtant, la guerre a continué.


	37. Conversation n°37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#37**

**Tycho :** C’est une idée de dingue.

**Wes :** Carrément délirante.

**Hobbie :** Sans le moindre sens.

**Wedge :** Mais vous allez le faire, n’est-ce pas ?

_ Ensemble indistinct des Escadrons Rogue et Spectre _ : BIEN SÛR.


	38. Conversation n°38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#38**

**Wes :** Mon X-Wing a un problème. Hobbie, que crois-tu qu'il va se passer maintenant ?

**Hobbie :** Il semblerait que tu t'apprêtes à te crasher.

**Wes :** Non, que crois-tu qu'il va réellement se passer ?

**Hobbie :** Il semblerait que tu t'apprêtes à te crasher et à mourir.


	39. Conversation n°39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#39**

**Wedge :** J'espère qu'aucun d'entre vous n'a l'intention de faire quelque chose de stupide.

**Wes :** J'espère que tu ne places pas trop de foi en nous.


	40. Conversation n°40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#40**

**Corran :** Hey, ne me prends pas de haut !

**Kyp :** Eh bien, je pourrais difficilement vous prendre de bas. Vous êtes trop petit.


	41. Conversation n°41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#41**

**Runt :** Qu'est-ce qu'une foire aux monstres ?

**Kell :** C'est comme notre escadron, sauf que les gens paient pour voir le spectacle.


	42. Conversation n°42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#42**

**Corran :** Quelqu'un pourrait-il gentiment me tirer dessus afin de me sortir de ma misérable vie ?

**Kyp :** Oh, ce que j'ai envie d'avoir une arme sous la main...


	43. Conversation n°43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#43**

**Mara :** Savez-vous combien faut-il de Corrans pour changer une ampoule ?

**Wedge :** Euh...

**Tycho :** Non.

**Mara :** Un seul. Il tient l'ampoule en main, et comme le monde tourne autour de lui, elle se dévisse sans forcer.

**Wedge :** Je ne sais pas ce qu'est une ampoule, mais je tends à être d'accord avec toi.

**Corran :** HEY.


	44. Conversation n°44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#44**

**Mara :** Il est toujours comme ça quand il perd ?

**Wedge :** Oh, oui. Tu aurais dû être là pour le Gros Caprice Tatooinien, il y a deux ans.

**Corran :** Tu avais triché et tu le sais très bien !


	45. Conversation n°45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#45**

**Han :** Pourquoi est-ce que les personnes mesurant moins de 1m62 sont-elles toujours pleines d'une rage continuelle ?

**Leia :** Nous nous tenons plus près de l'Enfer.


	46. Conversation n°46

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#46**

**Corran :** Est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre est terrifié ?

**Mara :** Pas trop. J'ai déjà vécu plus longtemps que je ne l'aurais imaginé.


	47. Conversation n°47

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#47**

**Wedge :** Les petites créatures sont bien plus vicieuses. C'est parce qu'elles disposent de moins de place pour contenir leur colère.

**Mon :** C'est ridicule. Donnez-nous au moins un exemple de ce que vous avancez.

**Wedge :** Les guêpes.

**Luke :** Les araignées.

**Ackbar :** Les petits chiens.

**Han :** Leia.


	48. Conversation n°48

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#48**

**Wedge :** On prépare une commande de nouveaux uniformes. Combien mesurez-vous ?

**Kell :** Oh, euh, je ne sais pas ? 1m93 ou 1m95, je n'en suis pas sûr.

**Corran :** Je mesure 1m67 et j'en suis certain car je me mesure trois fois par semaine.

**Wes :** Et est-ce que ça te fait grandir pour autant ?

**Hobbie :** En tout cas, ça ne doit pas flatter son ego, ça c'est sûr...

**Corran :** Allez tous vous faire foutre.

**Wedge :** Corran, s'il te plaît, ne recommence pas...

**Kell :** Y a que la vérité qui blesse, mon gars.


	49. Conversation n°49

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#49**

**Wes :** J'avais promis à Hobbie que je ne ferais rien de stupide !

**Wedge :** Pourquoi as-tu menti aussi sciemment à ton meilleur ami ?!


	50. Conversation n°50

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#50**

**Han :** Ce n'est pas une véritable engueulade de famille tant que l'on ne se retrouve pas avec un sabre-laser à quelques centimètres de son visage.

**Wedge :** Wow. Ça m'a l'air... vraiment mouvementé, chez vous.

**Corran :** Étrangement, ça ne m'étonne même pas.

**Mara :** J'ai, en quelque sorte, institué cette... tradition ;)

**Corran :** Étrangement, ça m'étonne encore moins.


	51. Conversation n°51

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#51**

**Mara :** Les gens n'arrêtent pas de me dire que j'ai besoin d'un petit ami, alors que la seule chose dont j'ai réellement besoin est la patience de ne pas tuer toutes les personnes que je croise dans ma vie quotidienne.

**Corran :** Pourquoi crois-tu systématiquement que les gens ont tort ? ;)

**Mara :** Rectification : la seule chose dont j'ai réellement besoin est la patience de ne pas désintégrer Corran Horn.


	52. Conversation n°52

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#52**

**Wedge :** Le système de contrôle domotique de mon appartement s’est déréglé, et mes stores occultants se sont ouverts tout seuls et ça m’a réveillé ! Surtout, cette lumière atroce qui vient de l’extérieur ! Qu’est-ce que c’est que ce truc ?!

**Wes :** C’est le soleil, Wedge. Il fait jour.

**Wedge :** Eh bien, je le trouve offensant. Éteins-le.

**Wes :** Il est à plusieurs milliers de kilomètres d’ici.

**Wedge :** Rends-toi y avec ton X-Wing et abats-le pour moi.


	53. Conversation n°53

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#53**

**Hobbie :** Ces nouveaux uniformes de cérémonie des pilotes de la Nouvelle République sont atroces. Je me sens gros.

 **Wes :** Tu n’es pas gros ! Enfin, à part… non, rien, oublie.

 **Hobbie :** Quoi ?!

 **Wes :** Rien, je te dis.

 **Hobbie :** Non, dis-le moi. J’ai fait du sport, j’ai fait les choses comme il le faut, mais personne n’est parfait :)

 **Wes :** Mais ça vaaaaa… Ça se remarque à peine !

 **Hobbie :** C’est où ?!

 **Corran :** Ce que Wes ne veut pas te dire, Hobbie, c’est que tu as un gros cul.

 **Corran :** Et il ne veut pas admettre qu’il l’a remarqué parce qu’il était en train de te mater.

**Hobbie :** …

**Corran :** Avec plaisir, camarade ;)

 **Wes :** Corran, je te jure que tu vas morfler.


	54. Conversation n°54

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#54**

**Wedge :** Ne vous en faites pas ! On va se sortir de ce pétrin ! On a tous les bons outils pour le faire.

 **Hobbie :** Quels outils ?

 **Wedge :** Oh, la maturité de Wes, ton optimisme, et mes talents de diplomate.

**Hobbie :** …  On est fichus.


	55. Conversation n°55

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#55**

**Wedge :** Nous sommes l'Escadron Rogue. Nous n'avons pas peur de cette nouvelle mission périlleuse.

**Wes :** Alors, pourquoi est-ce que j'entends Hobbie hurler de terreur dans son cockpit ?

**Wedge :** …


	56. Conversation n°56

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#56**

**Corran :** Je me tiens toujours à ma décision d'éviter la salade, et tous ces crudités immondes, et je crois que j'obtiens un grand soutien de la part de l'équipe.

**Wedge :** Eh bien... euh...

**Kell :** Crois donc ce que tu veux ;)

**Wes :** En fait, on en a rien à foutre.

**Corran :** …

**Mirax :** Vous êtes contents j'espère, vous m'avez fait pleurer mon Corran.

**Hobbie :** Très contents alors ;)


	57. Conversation n°57

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#57**

**Hobbie :** Wes vient juste de me clasher DANS MA PROPRE MAISON.

**Hobbie :** Il m'a demandé ce que c'était que ces bonbons que j'étais en train de manger, je lui ai répondu qu'il ne les aimerait pas car ils sont amers.

**Hobbie :** Et ce voyou m'a répondu, a osé me répondre : “Je t'aime bien, TOI, c'est pas une preuve que je peux aimer tes bonbons ?”

**Corran :** Outrageant, en effet ;)

**Hobbie :** Totalement !

**Gavin :** Je ne suis pas expert en sarcasmes, Hobbie, mais je crois que Corran se fout de ta gueule en fait.

**Hobbie :** …

**Corran :** En effet xD

**Hobbie :** Pauvre con.


	58. Conversation n°58

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#58**

**Face :** Nos plans tombent toujours à l'eau. TOUJOURS ! Ce serait impressionnant si ce n'était pas terrifiant.

**Kell :** On est devenus très bons pour improviser, en tout cas.


	59. Conversation n°59

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#59**

**Wes :** On vient d'improviser une fête, et tout s'est bien passé, pour une fois !

**Hobbie :** Wes, j'ai un problème par ici.

**Wes :** … Oh non...


	60. Conversation n°60

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#60**

**Face :** Les gars, les gars, les gars ! Grinder s'est assoupi dans la salle commune, donc j'ai mis sa main dans un bol d'eau chaude !

**Tyria :** Sérieux, mec, c'est la blague la plus stupide qui existe.

**Phanan :** Euh, non, c'est la plus intelligente, car elle implique une réaction biologique. Et si on allait voir ce que ça donne ? ;)

**Wedge :** Inutile. Je viens de le sauver de la noyade, il s'était retrouvé la tête dans le bol.

**Phanan :** …

**Face :** …

**Tyria :** Je retire ce que j'ai dit, Face. Très bonne blague.


	61. Conversation n°61

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#61**

**Face :** Intéressant. Très très intéressant. Les gars, le Commandant Antilles a passé la journée dans son bureau, et il n'a actuellement plus de pantalon.

**Lara :** Euh... Comment ça ?

**Face :** Il n'a pas de pantalon. Voici les faits : à 11h55, le Commandant est passé à côté de nous avec un bol de soupe chaude. Et à 12h03, je l'ai entendu hurler.

**Face :** Ensuite, à 12h07, il a appelé Wes dans son bureau. Wes est entré, il ne tenait rien dans les mains. Une minute plus tard, il ressort du bureau en tenant un sac opaque. Le pantalon du Commandant était dans ce sac.

**Face :** Ses genoux prennent l'air. Il est en sous-vêtements. En train de travailler le plus sérieusement possible.

**Wes :** Théorie très intéressante, mais que je ne confirmerai pas.

**Wedge :** Tu n'aurais pas du travail, Face, plutôt que de traîner là où tu ne devrais pas ?

**Face :** Admettez-le, chef, ça vous met dans l'embarras xD


	62. Conversation n°62

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#62**

**Corran :** Lorsque j'étais petit...

**Wedge :** Ha ha ha. Était. xD

**Corran :** ... J'avais déjà exclu le fait de faire des compliments aux gens, maintenant je peux rajouter “raconter quoi que ce soit de mon enfance” à la liste.

**Hobbie :** Rhooo, faut pas se vexer comme ça xD

**Corran :** Je fais ce que je veux.


	63. Conversation n°63

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#63**

**Wedge :** Qu'est-ce qu'on devrait faire, selon vous ?

**Wes :** Nous allier avec Isard.

**Wedge :** ... Ok, je m'y attendais pas à celle-là, mais continue, argumente.

**Wes :** Elle porte un costume rouge.

**Tycho :** Et ?

**Wes :** J'ai toujours fait confiance aux gens qui portent du rouge. Une fois, un type en costume rouge est venu vers moi avec un blaster à la main, alors que j'attendais à un arrêt de maglev sur Coruscant. Il m'a dit qu'il me donnerait 600 crédits si je mettais les tortues cheloues qu'il me tendait dans mon sac pour les amener vers la plage. C'est ce que j'ai fait, et le type m'a bien payé 600 crédits.

**Wes :** Donc, ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'on peut toujours faire confiance aux gens qui portent un costume rouge.

**Tycho :** ...

**Wedge :** * facepalm *


	64. Conversation n°64

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#64**

**Piggy :** S'il te plaît, dis-moi que ce n'est pas encore une blague ridicule.

**Face :** D'accord, d'accord, ce n'est pas encore une blague ridicule... C'est une blague brillante !


	65. Conversation n°65

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#65**

**Wedge :** Comporte-toi comme une grande personne, pour une fois.

**Corran :** Euh, non ? Je fais 1m65 et je suis amer. C'est toi la grande personne, de nous deux.


	66. Conversation n°66

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#66**

**Erisi :** Je veux dire, il ne s'agit que d'une banane, Nawara. Combien ça doit coûter ? 10 crédits ?

**Nawara :** Tu n'as jamais mis les pieds dans un supermarché, toi, n'est-ce pas ?

**Erisi :** Je n'ai pas assez de temps pour ça.


	67. Conversation n°67

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#67**

**Piggy :** Où sont passés tous les gens, au retour de la mission ?

**Wes :** Lara a fait une crise de nerfs. Face l'a emmenée à l'infirmerie. Hobbie est parti se coucher. Wedge est en train de virer Myn. Et je suis, pour le moment, le patron ?

**Piggy :** Oh. Putain.

**Wes :** Je sais, je sais, c'est incroyable !

**Piggy :** Non, je disais ça dans le sens “ça sent vraiment la merde”.

**Wes :** Quoi, tous les gens qui ont eu un problème au retour de mission ?

**Piggy :** Un peu. Mais surtout toi qui est nommé patron, même temporairement.

**Wes :** …


	68. Conversation n°68

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#68**

**Runt :** Kell a un gros problème.

**Piggy :** Oh, en maths ou dans la vraie vie ?

**Kell :** Pourquoi est-ce que j'aurais un gros problème de maths ?

**Piggy :** J'ai déjà vu ça se produire.


	69. Conversation n°69

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#69**

**Wedge :** J'ai envie de publier une photo que j'ai prise hier, pendant notre soirée, et qui me dérange beaucoup.

**Wes :** D'accord, mais pour ma défense, Hobbie avait parié 50 crédits que je ne parviendrai pas à boire cette bouteille de shampooing.

**Wedge :** Ce n'est pas ce à quoi je pensais... TU AS BU DU SHAMPOOING ?!


	70. Conversation n°70

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#70**

**Face :** Excusez-moi, tout le monde ! SEXE ! Maintenant que j'ai capté votre attention à tous...

**Hobbie :** Tu n'as pas capté notre attention.

**Face :** POGNON !

**Hobbie :** Je t'écoute.

**Wes :** Tu m'as eu avec “sexe”.

**Face :** Parfait.

**Lara :** Vous avez obtenu notre attention à tous juste en gueulant n'importe quoi très vite au point de nous faire ouvrir nos notifications.

**Face :** Ravi de l'entendre.


	71. Conversation n°71

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#71**

**Wedge :** J'ai temporairement ajouté au groupe l'un de nos ennemis, qui a une déclaration à nous faire à tous. Je vous demande de l'écouter solennellement, mesdames et messieurs.

**Zsinj :** Vous allez tous mourir !

**Myn :** Nous allons tous mourir de toute manière, tôt ou tard.

**Zsinj :** ...

**Wedge :** Merci pour cette intervention passionnante, Seigneur de Guerre Zsinj, vous pouvez dès à présent quitter ce groupe de conversation, n'oubliez pas vos affaires en partant.


	72. Conversation n°72

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#72**

**Wes :** J'ai reçu un mail parlant de “baby shower”. J'ai répondu en disant que j'avais déjà une douche de taille standard et que ça ne m'intéressait pas. Ils ne savent vraiment plus quoi nous vendre...

**Leia :** Wes, une “baby shower” n'est pas une douche pour bébés, c'est une fête que les futures mères organisent pour dévoiler le sexe de leur bébé à venir et recevoir des cadeaux pour la naissance.

**Wes :** Mais alors, pourquoi diable est-ce que ça parle de douche dans le nom ?!

**Leia :** ...

**Corran :** Laissez tomber, madame la présidente, il n'a jamais rien compris à quoi que ce soit, de toute façon.


	73. Conversation n°73

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#73**

**Face :** Ok. Je sais que tu nous en veux à mort, Wedge, mais avant que tu ne dises quoi que ce soit, oui, nous l'admettons, nous avons bien foiré. Et oui, tu nous avais prévenus.

**Face :** Et oui, je ne sais pas très bien où je vais dans cette déclaration, mais je suis certain d'une chose : je viens d'arriver à la fin de ma phrase.

**Wedge :** ... Ce n'est pas ce genre de déclaration qui va te permettre de redorer le blason de l'Escadron Spectre.

**Corran :** C'est pas comme si on savait pas déjà que les Spectres étaient stupides, mais on vient d'en avoir une preuve supplémentaire : ils ne savent même plus ce qu'ils disent.

**Kell :** Mais nous savons encore comment vous mettre des droites.

**Corran :** Avec un bras cassé ? Ptdrrr


	74. Conversation n°74

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#74**

**Tycho :** Oh, toi aussi tu es connecté, Wes. Tu es bien matinal, dis donc, il n'est que 6h30.

**Wes :** Euh... ouais. Matinal.

**Tycho :** ?

**Wes :** En fait j'ai passé la nuit à chercher des memes sur l'Holonet, et j'allais justement me coucher, je faisais juste un crochet par cette conversation de groupe avant l'extinction des feux.

**Tycho :** Tu n'as plus qu'une demie-heure à dormir avant que les Escadrons ne se lèvent.

**Wedge :** Je viens de comprendre d'où venait la fatigue permanente de Wes, qu'il démontre à chaque simulation de combat. Nouvelle règle : téléphones confisqués la nuit, vous remercierez tous chaleureusement les excès de Wes lorsque vous vous réveillerez tous pour constater cette nouvelle injustice.


	75. Conversation n°75

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#75**

_ Privé : Hobbie Klivian, Wes Janson _

**Hobbie :** Est-ce que tu pourrais arrêter d'appeler ce... truc... “beurre de cacahuète” ?

**Wes :** C'est quoi ton problème avec ma nouvelle pâte à tartiner hyper-protéinée à base de noix, hein ?

**Hobbie :** Tout, absolument tout !


	76. Conversation n°76

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#76**

**Face :** Alors, euh... Qu'avons-nous appris de cette nouvelle mission... désastreuse ?

**Myn :** Je sais pas... Rien du tout ?

**Kell :** Je pense que nous avons appris à ne plus jamais faire la même chose. Par contre, je suis dans l'incapacité de vous dire exactement ce que nous avons fait.


	77. Conversation n°77

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#77**

**Wes :** Hobbie, action ou vérité ?

**Hobbie :** Vérité.

**Wes :** Je te mets au défi de venir me voir et de m'embrasser immédiatement.

**Hobbie :** Ouais, aucun souci :D

**Gavin :** Il n'a même pas dit “action” ?!


	78. Conversation n°78

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#78**

**Hobbie :** Si vous cherchiez après quelqu'un qui vous dirait d'enfin réaliser ce que vous reportiez sans arrêt, eh bien, sachez que je suis là. Pour vous dire que ça peut totalement attendre encore un autre jour.

**Gavin :** Je te remercie du fond du cœur, Hobbie, voix de la raison !

**Wedge :** Sauf que tu déposeras tout de même ce rapport de mission sur mon bureau ce soir, n'est-ce pas, Gavin ?

**Gavin :** ...

**Hobbie :** Boss, vous êtes un rabat-joie professionnel.

**Wedge :** Merci beaucoup Hobbie, ce compliment me touche.


	79. Conversation n°79

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#79**

_ Privé : Hobbie Klivian, Wes Janson, Gavin Darklighter _

**Hobbie :** Comment allons-nous entrer dans l'appartement de Corran pour lui préparer son anniversaire surprise ?

**Wes :** Pas de panique, j'arrive, j'ai les clés.

**Gavin :** Attendez-moi avant de commencer, les gars, je suis bloqué dans les transports en commun.

**Hobbie :** Wes vient d'arriver, et je pense que pour une fête sympa on repassera, en fait il avait pris les mauvaises clés et il a donc dû défoncer une fenêtre.

**Gavin :** ...


	80. Conversation n°80

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#80**

**Wes :** J'ai échoué à mon examen sur les consignes de sécurité.

**Hobbie :** Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, mon amour ?

**Wes :** Eh bien, l'une des questions était “en cas d'incendie, quelles mesures prendriez-vous ?”

**Wedge :** Et qu'est-ce que tu as répondu ?

**Wes :** Apparemment, “m'enfuir le plus loin possible” n'était pas la bonne réponse.


	81. Conversation n°81

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#81**

**Myn :** Et si la personne qui a donné leur nom aux Talkies-Walkies avait donné un nom à tous les objets ?

**Lara :** Les tests de grossesse seraient les Maybe-Babies.

**Runt :** Les chaussettes seraient les Feetie-Heaties.

**Kell :** Les fourchettes, Stabby-Grabbies.

**Ton :** Pour les défibrillateurs, Heartie-Starties.

**Hobbie :** Les cauchemars seraient appelés Dreamy-Screamies.

**Face :** Les timbres, Lickie-Stickies.

**Wedge :** ... Cet Escadron Spectre est un cas désespéré.


	82. Conversation n°82

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#82**

_ Privé : Wedge Antilles, Wes Janson _

**Wedge :** Wes, nous devons parler.

**Wes :** Si c'est à propos de mes impôts, je ne les ai pas payés depuis 7 ans, et je n'ai pas l'intention de commencer maintenant.

**Wedge :** ... Eh bien, j'allais te dire que tu as encore oublié de fermer le frigo.

**Wedge :** Mais je crois que je vais le mettre de côté pour quelques minutes.


	83. Conversation n°83

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#83**

**Wedge :** Je ne peux absolument pas être considéré comme votre père. Je n'ai même pas d'enfants !

**Face :** Salut P'pa !

**Wedge :** Oh, salut.

**Kell :** Papa, tu es d'accord pour que Tyria et moi allions voir le nouveau film au cinéma ce soir ?

**Wedge :** Aucun souci, mais soyez rentrés pour 22h.

**Wedge :** ...

**Wedge :** D'accord, écoutez-moi tous.

**Wes :** Oh, non, pas la peine d'essayer de t'expliquer, c'est trop tard maintenant. Papa :p


	84. Conversation n°84

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#84**

**Wedge :** Hey ! Comment allez-vous tous aujourd'hui ?

**Myn :** L'amour est une illusion.

**Face :** Quel est donc le sens de la vie ?

**Piggy :** La réalité elle-même est un pan de notre imagination.

**Kell :** Mais comment fonctionnent donc notre imagination, alors ?

**Lara :** Qu'est-ce qui est réel ?

**Tyria :** Comment pourrions-nous même le savoir ?

**Nawara :** Au revoir...

**Wedge :** ... Au revoir.


	85. Conversation n°85

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#85**

**Corran :** Depuis que Wes et Hobbie sont enfin officiellement en couple, ils n'arrêtent pas de se bécoter aux quatre coins du quartier général. Ces bruits de bouche commencent sérieusement à me taper sur les nerfs.

**Wedge :** Je tiens seulement à te rappeler que tu faisais exactement la même chose au début de ta relation avec Mirax ;)

**Hobbie :** Bim !

**Wes :** Burn.

**Corran :** ...


	86. Conversation n°86

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#86**

**Tycho :** Oh non, l'électricité s'est coupée dans notre QG.

**Wes :** J'étais justement en train d'arriver, alors ne t'inquiète pas, je vais m'en occuper.

**Tycho :** Myn a déjà récupéré le numéro d'un électricien.

**Wes :** Qu'il ne l'appelle pas, je t'ai dit que je m'en occupais.

**Wedge :** Il est hors de question que tu bidouilles toi-même l'électricité ! C'est une catastrophe annoncée !

**Wes :** Quoi ? Oh non, j'ai encore mieux que ça !

**Wedge :** Quoi donc ?

**Wedge :** Réponds !

**Wedge :** Hey, quelqu'un pourrait me répondre avant que je ne fasse une crise cardiaque ?!

**Corran :** Tu sais, ça veut probablement dire que le bâtiment a explosé.

**Hobbie :** Non, non, tout le monde va bien.

**Wedge :** Wes n'a rien fait exploser ?!

**Hobbie :** Il n'a même rien cramé. En fait, il n'a même pas eu à toucher à l'électricité.

**Corran :** Elle est revenue d'elle-même ?

**Hobbie :** Non plus. Wes s'est simplement trémoussé et il s'est illuminé de l'intérieur.

**Wedge :** QUOI ?!

**Wes :** J'ai avalé une lampe-torche.

**Corran :** … o.o'

**Wedge :** POURQUOI AS-TU FAIT UNE CHOSE PAREILLE ?!


	87. Conversation n°87

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#87**

**Kyp :** Excusez-moi, ici ! Tout le monde cesse immédiatement de taper des messages, je souhaite m'exprimer, bande de figurants !

**Corran :** Arrête d'appeler les autres “figurants” simplement parce que tu es trop snob pour retenir leurs noms !

**Kyp :** Ça vaut aussi pour toi, le nain.


	88. Conversation n°88

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#88**

_ Privé : Face Loran, Lara Notsil _

**Face :** Salut Lara ! Comment tu vas ?

**Lara :** Je vais d'une crise galactique à une autre aussi élégamment que possible.


	89. Conversation n°89

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#89**

_ Privé : Wedge Antilles, Gavin Darklighter _

**Wedge :** Tycho et moi allons avoir un bébé !

**Gavin :** Oh, c'est trop cool, ça ! Félicitations !

**Wedge :** Nous avons décidé que ce serait toi. Viens nous rejoindre dans mon bureau pour signer les papiers de l'adoption.


	90. Conversation n°90

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#90**

_ Privé : Bror Jace, Corran Horn _

**Jace :** Je remarque que nous voyons doucement disparaître le “B” de notre bromance :)

**Corran :** … Ouais. Si tu le dis.


	91. Conversation n°91

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#91**

**Tycho :** Cinq petits singes sautent sur le lit. L'un tombe et... ?

**Hobbie :** Obtient le diagnostic de mésothéliome.

**Tycho :** Maman a appelé le médecin, et le médecin a dit... ?

**Wes :** Qu'on a le droit à une compensation financière si le singe ou un autre être aimé mourait.

**Corran :** ... Comment osez-vous tous saccager une comptine pour enfants ?!


	92. Conversation n°92

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#92**

**Wedge :** Lara, s'il te plaît, dis-moi que tu as des bonnes nouvelles.

**Lara :** Eh bien, c'est compliqué, parce que je n'ai pas vraiment des bonnes nouvelles, mais je n'ai pas envie que tout l'escadron me déteste.


	93. Conversation n°93

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#93**

**Kyp :** Je n'ai peur de rien.

**Corran :** Et si tu te réveillais un jour et que j'étais soudain plus grand que toi ?

**Kyp :** ... D'accord, j'ai peur d'UNE chose.


	94. Conversation n°94

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#94**

**Kell :** Pourquoi on ne se ferait pas une journée-tournoi de jeux vidéos entre escadrons au quartier général ? J'amènerais la bière.

**Lara :** J'amène les biscuits apéritifs.

**Wes :** Pour les pizzas qui seront livrées, on passera ça dans les frais, c'est la République qui paiera.

**Wedge :** Je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien lu... C'est moi qui compterait les points.

**Hobbie :** Oh, ce sera sans moi, je crois...

**Wes :** QUOI ?! Mais tu adores les tournois inter-escadrons au QG !

**Hobbie :** Je ne suis pas certain que ce soit le cas. Je crois que j'ai surtout développé un syndrome de Stockholm.

**Corran :** Syndrome de Stockholm ou pas, tu as interdiction de nous laisser tomber !


	95. Conversation n°95

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#95**

**Face :** Écoutez, nous avons tous un rôle à jouer dans cette équipe.

**Face :** J'arrive avec des idées stupides, Wedge me dit qu'elles ne marcheront jamais, et Phanan parvient à me convaincre de les suivre quand même.

**Corran :** J'avais toujours dit que Ton Phanan avait le plus mauvais rôle chez les Spectres. Voilà que tu viens de le confirmer.

**Kell :** Et ne serait-ce pas  _ toi _ qui a le mauvais rôle chez les Rogues ?

**Corran :** ... Même pas vrai d'abord.


	96. Conversation n°96

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#96**

_ Privé : Corran Horn, Wedge Antilles _

**Corran :** Oooh, je suis déjà tellement gaga de mon fils. C'est certain qu'il va me haïr quand il sera adolescent, mais je l'aime tellement. Et je suis terrifié ! Alors je serai un papa cool, il pourra tester la drogue s'il le veut. Un peu d'épices de Kessel...

**Wedge :** ...

**Wedge :** Ne t'approche pas de ce bébé.


	97. Conversation n°97

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#97**

**Hobbie :** S'il te plaît, Wedge, annule ton interdiction de dire des gros mots à la fois sur ce groupe et au-dehors pendant les heures de services.

**Wedge :** Et pourquoi ça ?

**Wes :** Eh bien, parce que ça commence vraiment à me céter les pouilles !


	98. Conversation n°98

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#98**

_ Privé : Dia Passik, Face Loran _

**Dia :** Franchement, peu importe à quel point tu prétends être superficiel et égoïste, c'est la même chose pour toi que pour nous tous, tu dois t'engager de la même façon auprès de tes camarades de combat.

**Face :** Je te demande pardon ?! Je ne fais pas semblant ! Je suis effectivement et totalement superficiel et égoïste.


	99. Conversation n°99

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#99**

**Wes :** Je suis fier de m'identifier comme idiosexuel. Je suis exclusivement attiré par des idiots. Quelqu'un dans un bar m'a un jour (ou plutôt un soir) demandé quelle était la traduction espagnole de “tortilla”, et cette personne est devenue mon coup d'un soir.

**Wedge :** Et je suis fier que tu sois fier, que tu ne te caches plus, que tu le revendiques ! :)

**Hobbie :** C'est quel animal, la Panthère Rose ?

**Wes :** Hobbie, tu es tellement débile... et c'est tellement craquant ;)

**Corran :** Y a des hôtels pour ça les gars. Et n'oubliez pas d'éteindre vos comlinks, ce serait bête qu'on se retrouve avec vos enregistrements audios involontaires, y a des mineurs ici (comme Gavin).


	100. Conversation n°100

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#100**

_ Privé : Lara Notsil, Face Loran _

**Lara :** Oh, je viens juste de te croiser au centre commercial :)

**Face :** Est-ce que j'étais beau et gracieux ?


	101. Conversation n°101

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#101**

_ Privé : Kyp Durron, Corran Horn _

**Kyp :** De toute façon, tu n'es qu'un perdant, et s'il existait un concours pour les perdants, tu arriverais deuxième !

**Corran :** Pourquoi est-ce que je ne serais pas le premier, hein ?!

**Kyp :** PARCE QUE T'ES UN PERDANT.


	102. Conversation n°102

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#102**

**Wes :** J'ai été arrêté hier soir pour le délit d'être beaucoup trop beau ;)

**Lara :** Frimeur.

**Corran :** Et tu as été relâché ce matin en raison d'un manque de preuves.

**Kell :** Ouch.

**Wes :** ...

**Corran :** Quoi, tu vas pleurer ? ;)

**Wedge :** Du calme les enfants !


	103. Conversation n°103

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#103**

**Tycho :** Wedge, ferme les yeux.

**Wedge :** Ok...

**Tycho :** Corran, dicte-lui. Qu'est-ce que tu vois, Wedge, mon frère ?

**Wedge :** Rien, Tycho, mon frère.

**Tycho :** C'est ma vie sans toi, mon frère.

**Wedge :** Oh... *_*

**Corran :** Ouais bon c'est fini de me faire jouer les intermédiaires entre vos babillages qui font pleurer dans les chaumières ?

**Hobbie :** C'est pas leur faute si t'es jaloux ;)


End file.
